megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Legends (series)
The Mega Man Legends series made its debut in 1997 on the Sony PlayStation. The series takes place thousands of years after the events of the Mega Man ZX series, taking place at a unknown time in a world largely covered by water. In Japan the series is called "Rockman DASH," which stands for D'igouters '''A'dventure 'S'tories in the 'H'alcyon 'D'ays (which in Egyptian Mythology was supposed to take place in the 9th Millennium A.D. It's also a literary phase that signifying ideals of prosperity, bonhomie, joy, liberation, or tranquillity.). The story is centered around Mega Man Volnutt, Roll Caskett, and their "grandfather" Professor Barrell Caskett as they search the world, "digging" through ancient ruins, in search of Quantum Refractors (the major source of power for their civilization). Along the way, they skirmish frequently with the Bonnes, a group of marauding pirates and their Servbots. The events of the '''Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: Mega Man Legends Time-line Note that the exact year the events occured are unknown. It's believed they happened sometime in the 9th millennium (sometime between 8001 and 9000 A.D.) 4th and 5th Millenniums * Around 3001-5000 A.D.: Elysium is created as a Utopian society. The Elder System is shut down and the Master System replaces it. 6th Millennium * Around 5001-6000 A.D.: Carbons are created. : Most of the humans die from unknown causes. : The last human, The Master, dies on Terra (lived on Elysium for 3,000 years). : Trigger attempts to shut down the Master System according to Master's wishes. Yuna remains neutral after first having opposed Trigger. Trigger creates Data to protect his memories and the Master's genetic sample from Mother II (Sera). : Trigger and Sera battle on Terra and Trigger is reset to his original form. Yuna seals Trigger and Data on Nino Island and Sera with Geetz on Forbidden Island. : Note: The events listed here are believed to take place during this time period because they are mentioned in Mega Man Legends or Mega Man Legends 2 as having taken place 3,000 years before their present time period. 9th Millennium * Around 8001-9000 A.D.: (Mega Man Legends) The Earth (referred to as Terra) has been flooded and, as such, the population exists on a series of small islands. An energy crisis exists once again and in order to fulfill the energy needs refractor crystals are mined from ancient ruins by explorers (or miners) called Diggers. The ultimate goal of these Diggers is to find a massive energy source called the Mother Lode. These Diggers are often assisted by assistants that use computers to track enemies via radar. Rock Volnutt is a digger searching for the Mother Lode along with the Casket family, but their airship, the Flutter, experiences engine trouble and crashes on Kattelox Island. The family consists of Roll Caskett (Rock's "sister"), Barrell Caskett (their "grandfather"), and Data (a monkey that only Rock is able to understand). On Kattelox the Casketts come into contact with the Bonne's, a group of Pirates who are also seeking refractor crystals (and ultimately the Mother Lode). The Bonne's are led by Tiesel Bonne and consist of his siblings, Tron (a mechanical genius) and Bon (a giant baby). The Bonne's also use Servbots to do their bidding. In repairing the Flutter, Rock finds that the ruins on the island are connected to something called the Main Gate. Inside, Rock finds a robot called Mega Man Juno, a third-class bureaucratic unit from Elysium. Juno reveals that Rock is actually Mega Man Trigger (a.k.a. Rockman Trigger) and tells Rock that the island needs to be purged so that it can be more easily controlled. He also claims that the island's population is made up of carbons. He then tells Rock that he (Rock) is suffering from memory loss and electrocutes him to reinitialize him. The Bonnes help him escape the electrocution and then set him up for a final confrontation. In the end, Juno is defeated, mainly because he is a "Third Class Bureaucratic Unit" whereas Rock is a "First Class Irregular Hunter" (or "Purifier Unit"). Even with his physical body gone, Juno transfers his memory to Elysium and the Carbon Purification Process is still continuing. Surprisingly, Data gives a new set of commands which halt the process of Purification and delete Juno's memory from Elysium. He then informs Rock that he is indeed Rockman Trigger and that he contains his previous memories within his systems. He promises to return them to him when the time is right. The people of Kattelox Island proclaim Rock and the Caskets as heroes and they fly off in the newly-repaired Flutter with the Bonnes trailing behind in a boat with a large refractor crystal they excavated from the Main Gate. : (Mega Man Legends 2) One year after the events on Kattelox Island a press conference is held between Barrell Caskett and his old rival (and friend) Verner Von Bluecher that Mega Man and Roll watch from the Flutter on T.V. Von Bleucher claims that his new ship, the Sulphur-Bottom, is capable of landing on the Forbidden Island, a feat which has been met with extremely limited success and which Von Bleucher and Caskett themselves tried 30 years ago. Upon their last attempt they saw a mysterious girl and then lost consciousness and awoke on an island of eternal winter. This seems to be the case with nearly everyone who attempts to land on the Forbidden Island. What's more, the island is surrounded by a thick and nearly impenetrable cloud. Von Bleucher claims that the Mother Lode is located on that island and that with his new ship he will be able to find it and end the world's energy problems. After they talk, a reporter stands up and begins to question them about the people who travel to the island and go missing. She also tells them that the Mother Lode isn't on the island, but if it were or one were to find it, a horrible disaster would occur. When Barrell gets a look at her face he says..."Matilda...?" (the same name as Roll's lost mother)...but then she runs and jumps out of a window and then is seen riding away on what appears to be a reaverbot. Meanwhile, Data sets fire to the interior of the Flutter while cooking, but Rock manages to save the ship. However, rather than focusing on "interior decorating," they begin to focus on a more important task-building a ship that can penetrate the clouds surrounding the Forbidden Island. They begin their journey on the island of Calinca. In Yosyonke (a town on Calinca) Rock and Roll learn of a man named Joe has a craft that looks just like the one in the blueprints left behind by Roll's parents. Joe, a man in fragile condition, has gone to excavate some ruins and hasn't come back, so Rock goes after him. Rock finds him injured and brings him back to town. Unfortunately Joe has had amnesia for the past ten years and cannot remember anything about his past life. He was a high-ranking Digger who was badly injured and taken in by a barkeeper whom he married. He does, however, have a picture of Roll's family (which he is seen throwing away). He does let them use his ship, the Dropship and later helps them battle pirates. Rock and Roll go on to engage the Bonnes and other pirates in their usual confrontations, eventually meeting another adversary named Glyde who uses his Birdbots in combat. Eventually Rock's past is revealed to him. 3,000 years ago the last remaining human on Earth, named Master, ruled over Elysium and all of its people. In those days Rock was an Irregular Hunter as revealed to him by Juno. Master created all of the Units, Reaverbots, and the ruins on Terra. He also created the people on Terra, which he referred to as carbons. He shared a close bond with Mega Man Trigger (a.k.a. Rockman Trigger) that Sera was very envious of. Eventually the Master realized that the summary execution of the carbons was wrong and asked Mega Man Trigger to destroy the Master System that he had created in order to protect himself. Without the life-sustaining power of Elysium Master eventually died, leaving his genetic code with Trigger. Trigger had fought a rough battle to take the system down. Yuna, the Mother Earth, eventually understood Trigger's perspective and remained neutral in the conflict. Sera, however, came to Terra to personally deal with Trigger. Outside of Elysium both were weakened and fought to a stalemate. Yuna seized the moment and locked the two in stasis fields on separate islands. Trigger had to reset his system in order to heal, but in doing so he would lose his memories. Thankfully Data was there for him to download them into. Many years later (roughly 3,000 years later) it was Barrell Casket that came upon this stasis field in the ruins of Nino Island. When he touched the field it melted and a baby and mechanical monkey appeared. He decided to raise the baby as his own, along with his granddaughter Roll. The story of Roll's parents is also revealed somewhat. They went to the Forbidden Island in search of the Mother Lode but never returned. Yuna found Matilda, hurt and dying, and took pity on her. She used her powers in order to repair her body, but in doing so she expended far too much of her own energy. As a result, the only way to save herself was to merge with Matilda, essentially "borrowing" her body. In doing so, she was no longer recognized as the Mother, having lost her original shell (but she no longer had to stick to the parameters of the system). In the "present" time, Rock unlocks Sera from her stasis field and Sera tries to perform the Carbon Reinitialization Program and recover the Master's genetic code from Trigger's original shell. In the ensuing battle, Sera's original shell is destroyed, but her programming is moved to a recreation of Yuna's body. In doing this, Sera is no longer part of Elysium and the system begins to shut down. This causes the Old System, called the Elder System, to begin reactivating. References #WikiKnowledge's Mega Man Time-Line #Rockman Perfect Memories Forum (March 17, 2006) - Zan Sidera's Reply #26: "Re: Rockman Timeline" #MegaMan Timeline (Archive)- Quickman's Post on June 26, 2006 #Wikipedia #''Rockman Perfect Memories,'' ISBN 4-5751-6354-6 ---- << Previous (Mega Man ZX series) ---- Category:Mega Man Legends